Gang Activity
by GITL
Summary: When an abused and forgotten experiment creates a gang to rebel against his creator, all hell breaks loose.But to succed in his mission, he'll need help from Jumba Jookiba, the creator of the other 626 experiments...
1. ProlougeExplanation

Ch. 1 Prologue

Summary-When an abused and forgotten experiment creates a gang to rebel against his creator, all hell breaks loose. But to succeed, he'll need help from Jumba Jookiba, the creator of the other experiments...

Surely you know of Jumba Jookiba, the creator of the 626 (or 628) experiments. He was nothing short of a genius. But this story is about him, mostly. It's about another scientist.

This scientist was known as Dr. E. Rupt. Many people referred to him as 'Dr. Klutz'. But this scientist was very intelligent. He went to a desolate planet alone, and built a massive laboratory and prison. In his lab, he made experiments, and the prison was the place where he put all of the experiments.

You see, Dr. Klutz wanted to create experiments for one reason: to cause never-ending chaos and destruction in the galaxy. Why? Dr. Klutz was against peace. He still is. But his experiments all had one flaw: as he went from 775 (the first one) to the ones after it (such as 774 and 773), they all got progressively weaker. The doctor had no real explanation for this, but surmised it as a glitch in his experiment making machine.

After creating a new experiment, Dr. Klutz would often study it, before putting it in the 'prison' he had constructed to contain his evil experiments. After about 16 years, Dr. Klutz was constructing Ex. 300, most of the experiments felt forgotten by their creator.

Dr. Klutz needed to create 775 experiments in order to send all of them to every part of the galaxy in order to cause chaos. However, due to the doctor needing more time to create more experiments, the experiments he had already created spent their lives in the 'prison'.

The 'prison' was like a normal prison, except for the fact that the experiments only had to go to their cells at night. The exercise yard was bigger than a normal exercise yard, which was good for the numerous experiments.

However, this place was like a prison in some ways. There were a few gangs, but there was only one _real_ gang. Most experiments were abused by this gang, and life wasn't that good for a few experiments, like the heroes f this story.

They were experiments that had various powers, but were good friends. And due to one of them, the whole 'prison' was about to experience something totally new.

The experiments knew that the prison was escapable, but that's what they _thought_.

To be blunt, that wasn't true.

This is the story of three friends who agreed to make a gang. They have many reasons for doing so, but those will be revealed in due time.

It was time for the 'prison' to be put to the test.

TBC

A/N- I know its short, but I didn't have much to explain. Next chapter is when I introduce the main heroes!


	2. Prison Life

My name is GT. That's short for Generation Transformation. To give you a physical description of me, I have dark blue fur with teal on the insides of my ears, two black marks on my back, and two black marks on my stomach that show through my fur. Don't ask how I got that.

I've been told my body design was similar to Experiment 626, whoever that was. I had slightly spiky hair on my head and a tail slightly longer than that 626 guy.

My creator created me as Experiment 771. I was designed to be an instrument of destruction. To be blunt, I don't like to destroy much, even though I have a wide range of powers and abilities.

I can roll into a ball, see in night, ultraviolet, and infrared vision, can walk on walls, can lift things 2,000 times my weight, as well as being fire and bullet proof. I also have two extra arms that are retractable. But my main power is my ability to travel through generation gaps. This is a form of time travel. But I'm tired of talking about myself. Let's see what else today has to offer.

A/N- POV switches to 3rd person now.

Gt walked through the prison until he reached the exercise yard. It was huge, but he didn't like coming here, unless it was to watch the stars. He walked until he came to a certain experiment who was lifting weights.

This experiment was taller than the average experiment; he was about 5'5. He was built sturdy, and was built strong. He had rustic fur with a few brown patches here and there. This was Experiment 775, AKA Corrode.

"Hey Corrode. Want me to spot you?" GT asked the rust-colored experiment.

Corrode put the dumbbell he was lifting down before sitting up and wiping sweat from his forehead. "You don't _weigh_ half as much as the bar." He replied.

"Whatever. I may not be as strong as you, but I'm still pretty good." GT replied.

Corrode was designed to melt metal through touch. He can also lift 5,000 times his weight and walk on walls. Due to his size, he is the strongest experiment created by Dr. Klutz.

"So how are you doing today?" Corrode asked casually.

"OK, I guess. I haven't seen Magmus and his gang today, so I'm doin' good." GT replied.

"That guy has it in for you. He really wants to kill you." Corrode said.

"He's just a jerk who wants to rule this hellhole. Dr. Klutz doesn't care what he does…" GT responded as a shadow loomed over him. He looked and saw Magmus himself.

Magmus was taller than GT by a few inches, but that was all. He was blood red with four arms and a smirk on his face that he rarely lost. His main power was the ability to make volcanoes erupt. The flaw in this? He has to be _near_ a volcano to do it. He could also walk on walls and survive extremely high temperatures.

"Hey Corrode. What are you doing with this wimp?" Magmus asked, pointing at GT.

"He's not a wimp. He's my friend." Corrode responded, causing Magmus to flinch.

"What's th matter, Magmus? Scared of my pal Corrode?" GT asked cockily. This caused Magmus to frown. Both GT and Magmus knew the red experiment respected only one experiment… Corrode.

"You're real tough when you're around him, but when you aren't, you're a wimp." Magmus replied.

"Oh, yeah? You're the one that takes me on only when you have your little gang to back you up." GT countered.

"I don't need my gang to squash you!" Magmus exclaimed angrily.

"Prove it, tough guy." GT replied.

Magmus grabbed a nearby dumbbell and swung it, hitting GT and causing him to fly back. GT was durable, but he wasn't indestructible.

"GT!" Corrode exclaimed, getting angry.

"Stay out of this, Corrode! This is between me and him!" Magmus yelled to him as GT got up. GT grabbed one of the heavier dumbbells, jumped in front of Magmus, and swung it, hitting him and sending him flying.

Magmus quickly got up and knocked the dumbbell out of GT's paws and looked paws with him. GT then grew two lower arms and locked paws with all four of Magmus's arms.

"You aren't stronger than me, 771." Magmus said as he tried to overpower GT.

"Funny," GT replied as he raised Magmus into the air, before slamming him into the ground. "I could always beat you in a fight anyway."

Magmus responded by punching GT in the stomach, causing him to double over. Magmus then raised two of his paws to slam into GT but looked to the side and dodged a fireball.

GT looked over and saw Experiment 769, Corona. She had a body similar to Angel, only without the white mark on her chest and the tendrils. Her hair was on fire so it was hard to see her red fur.

"Corona!" Corrode, surprised to see her in the exercise yard. (She hated the place)

"Hey, Corona. Nice to see ya." GT replied while raising to full height.

"You two know the doctor doesn't like it when we fight." Corona said.

"Not like it matters. Because of that damn force field over our heads, we can't use our full powers." GT replied.

The force field was invisible, but it was there, and it was solid. Both Corona and Kane, Experiment 752, had tried to fly out of the prison, only to be stopped by it. But it not only served to keep them inside; it also suppressed their powers so that they couldn't escape.

"769, the doctor could care less about us. He hasn't cared about me or even 771 for years." Magmus replied.

"My name is not 769; its Corona." The female experiment replied.

"I don't care. I just came to say 'hi' to 771 and Corrode. By the way, the doctor is going to create Experiment 300 today." Magmus replied before smirking and leaving.

"He won't stop until he reaches 001." Corona said as Magmus walked away.

"He wants to destroy the whole galaxy. Yo Corrode, do you think he'll live to finish his goal?" GT asked, causing him to sigh.

"It'll take a few more years. It took him 20+ years to create all of you." Corrode responded.

"I don't think his plan will work. His experiments get weaker as the numbers go down." Corona said.

"He once told me there was a reason for that. I still wonder what the reason _was_, though…" GT replied. He and Corona then looked at Corrode, who had gone back to lifting weights.

"Hmph. My work here is done. Bye Corrode, bye GT." Corona said before igniting herself and flying away while on fire.

GT then looked at Corrode. He retracted his arms and walked away. He walked back to the prison building, but instead of going inside, began crawling on the wall and climbed to the top of the building. He looked up at the sky.

'I hate it here. I want to leave, but if I'm going to escape, I'm going to need back-up.' GT thought to himself.

"I wonder if Corrode and Corona are willing to help me escape…" GT said to himself. "I'd love to high-tail it out of here. "

Little did GT know that Magmus was listening to the blue and teal experiment talking to himself. He climbed down the wall he was on, wearing his famous smirk.

TBC

A/N- So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review.


	3. GT and Magmus

Before the chapter starts, I want to say that I don't own Lilo and Stitch. If I did, the series would have been longer. The only thing I own are my OC's, and the majority of those my close friend came up with himself a while ago. Now, on with the chapter!

GT was sitting on the building when he heard some noises behind him. He stood and turned around, coming face to face with Magmus and his gang of Experiments. They consisted of Experiments 772, 768, 766, and 764, which were named Forgz, Combat, Persuade, and Lazer, respectively.

"Hello, 771. Nice to see you're alive and well." Magmus said in a mock friendly tone.

"Cut the crap, Magmus. I know what you and your gang are here to do." GT replied as he extended his extra arms.

"Fine then; I'll cut to the chase. _We're _the only gang in here. And if _we _can't escape, then neither can you." Magmus said.

"That's all? Anything else you want to say?" GT asked, getting impatient.

"One last offer: help me out, and I'll help _you_ escape. My gang would back you up, and we could use another good fighter. " Magmus said.

"You think that after all you've done to me that I'll just join you? Think again,bub." GT replied.

"You're a fool to decline my offer twice. Let's see if you've gotten any better at fighting." Magmus replied, throwing a punch at GT that he dodged easily.

GT elbowed Magmus in the stomach and kicked him in the face. He then turned around and punched persuade in the face.

"Hit her again and I'll kill you." Forgz yelled as he picked up a rock. It then began glowing as he changed it from a rock to a battering ram. That was his power, to create anything from anything. He then charged at GT while carrying it.

"Whoa!" GT jumped over it to dodge, only to be kicked back to the ground by Lazer, who could move at sound-speed.

Magmus then jumped up and tried to land on GT, but he curled intop a ball and rolled backwards. He then rolled over to Combat, who picked him up and slammed him into the roof. Combat then tried to karate chop GT, but he rolled away and came out of ball form.

"Not cool, Magmus. Taking me on with four extra guys." GT said as he dodged a punch from Combat, only to be hit by Forgz's battering ram.

GT got up slowly and sighed. 'I can't take them all at once.' He thought to himself.

He then received a kick in the back from Lazer. He fell to the ground and Persuade, Lazer, Forgz, and Combat surrounded him.

"You should've taken my offer. We could have made a great team." Magmus said to GT as he walked over to him. "The doctor will be proud of me for killing you." Magmus said before raising a hand to smash GT, only for it to be caught by someone.

"What in the-"Magmus started to say as he looked to see who had caught his hand. He looked to see Corrode, and he looked angry.

"That's enough." Corrode replied. He punched Magmus in the stomach with his free hand, before throwing him into an air- conditioning unit.

The other four looked at each other, before they ran at Corrode, ready to attack.

The first was Lazer, who kicked Corrode in his side. He took it without getting hurt at all, before elbowing him in the face. He then slammed him into the ground.

Next came Persuade and Forgz, the latter still holding the battering ram. Corrode punched Persuade in her chest, knocking her out due to the power. This made Forgz angry.

"That's it! Take this!" Forgz yelled before running at full speed towards Corrode and hitting Corrode in the stomach. He swatted the battering ram aside, before cupping his hands together and slamming them into Forgz's head.

"Combat! We'll attack together!" Magmus yelled. They ran at Corrode and attacked, but he countered their blows easily. He then punched Combat and sent him flying. Corrode then double- punched Magmus, causing him to fall down, defeated. Corrode then began to speak.

"GT is my friend. Don't mess with him." Corrode said to Magmus as he helped Gt get up. "You OK, bud?" he asked. GT nodded and turned to Magmus.

"You're just gonna keep beating me down until you kill me, aren't you?" GT asked.

"You had a choice. You choose unwisely." Was all Magmus said. He snapped his fingers and his gang started to get up. He then jumped off the roof, his gang following behind.

Corrode looked at GT as the latter sat down. "It'll get better bud, just you wait." He said, trying to be sympathetic.

"I hope you're right Corrode." GT responded sadly.

XXX

GT and Corrode walked into the cafeteria to see everybody inside talking. On all the televisions was GT and Magmus's gang fighting. Everybody was either watching the fight or talking about it.

GT and Corrode got some food and sat at a table. While Corrode started eating, Corona sat down and stared at them with a disapproving look on her face.

"You two really don't care about the fighting rule, do you?" Corona asked in an annoyed tone.

"It wasn't _our_ fault. Magmus started it." Corrode replied. GT was silently eating his food.

"Regardless, if there weren't experiments like me and Pressure, there would be fights here everyday." Corona said while eating her food.

The three of them were silent until GT said something:"What would you say if I told you I was trying to make a gang to escape this place?" GT asked, causing Corona to drop her fork and Corrode to do a spit take.

"GT, are you crazy! Do you _want _Magmus to beat you down again?" Corrode asked.

"That's a terrible idea! A gang won't solve anything." Corona exclaimed.

"It'll take a gang to put Magmus and his guys in check." GT countered.

Oh yeah? How did you come to that conclusion?" Corona asked.

"Look, not a lot of experiments have the guts to take on Magmus's whole gang; I should know. But if I escape, I can seek out someone I've been researching…" GT replied.

"Gangs don't solve problems! Magmus's gang creates them for everyone!" Corona exclaimed.

"Not all gangs are bad. If you, me, and Corrode became a gang, we'd escape no prob. We'd need extra help, though…" GT said while thinking to himself.

"I'm done trying to convince you. Maybe if you give me a good reason I'll join, but otherwise, no way." Corona said before stalking off. GT then turned to Corrode.

"You wanna bust out, bud?" GT asked while smiling. His face turned to shock when Corrode shook his head.

"If you want me to help you, then you'll need to give me a reason also." Corrode said simply, before getting up and walking away.

XXX

As the cells were closing and the prison was locking down for the night, GT climbed out of the prison while walking on walls. He switched to night vision and climbed to the roof. He then sat down on the busted air- conditioning unit. He switched back to normal vision and looked at the night sky.

"We've gotta bust out… I need to do it soon… but I've gotta convince Corona and Corrode to help me…" GT said to himself, before smirking.

"I'll make Corrode and Corona part of my gang! Then we're busting out. And anyone in our way will be in for a world of pain!" GT exclaimed, yelling at the night sky.

TBC

Review and I'll update faster. While you're at it, you can check out my other story!


	4. Forming a Gang

Anyone who reviewed has my thanks. Now let's get on with the story!

The next day, GT walked to the part of the exercise yard that the basketball court was located. He saw Corona watching the game and sat down by her.

"Hey, Corona. How's it goin'?" GT asked.

"I'm good. Still don't want to be a part of your 'gang', though." She replied.

"Oh, yeah? I've got a reason you should join me." GT replied, causing Corona to look at him curiously.

"What exactly is that reason?" Corona asked.

"You once told me that you wanted to be remembered by the doctor. Join my gang, and I'll' make _sure _he remembers you." GT explained.

"Even still, I need to know that you'll lead us right." Corona said.

"You got it Corona.I'll make sure we get outta here." GT said while grinning, before preparing to walk away.

"And GT, you do know it will take more than the three of us to pull this off, right?" Corona asked. GT nodded and walked away.

GT walked over to the weight-lifting area of the exercise yard. Corrode was lifting weights; Combat was also there, trying to lift more than Corrode.

"Hey, Corrode. Wanna talk?" GT asked.

"If this is about what I think it is, then no." Corrode replied, putting down the dumbbell he was lifting and sitting up.

"C'mon, bud. Don't you _want _to get out of here?" GT asked. This caused Corrode to sigh.

"A long time ago, I wanted a lot of things. I was the first instrument of destruction the doctor created. But unlike you, I didn't have any friends." Corrode replied. GT then sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Dude, what exactly do you _want _from me?" GT asked.

"I want you to show me your strength."

This actually surprised GT. "Show you my strength? But you're the strongest experiment Dr. K created!" GT exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean you aren't powerful. You were also made to destroy. I want you to show me, to show this _prison_, the strength you possess." Corrode replied.

"That's all? Corrode, I want to get us all out of here. And we'll go straight through anyone in our way." GT said, causing Corrode to smile.

"Good. As of now, I'm a part of your gang." Corrode replied. GT nodded and walked off.

Meanwhile

An Experiment was standing on one of the many prison buildings. He had light blue fur and black spines on his back. He looked out onto the exercise yard. He then heard something and turned around, seeing GT walk up.

"Hey, Pressure. Nice to see you're still here." GT said, trying to start a conversation. .

"Why wouldn't I be here? I rarely leave this spot." Pressure replied in a calm voice.

"I've come to talk to you." GT started, getting right to the point.

"I know what you want. I've heard about you from Magmus. And the answer is no." Pressure said.

"I didn't come here to ask you to join my gang. I came here to ask you to help me bust out." GT replied.

"The answer to that is also no." Pressure said.

"Why is that everyone's favorite answer to everything? Look Pressure, if you're afraid of taking the heat from Dr. K, then don't worry about him; he can't stop us." GT said cockily.

"It's not the doctor that makes me refuse. It's the selfishness embedded in your plan." Pressure replied calmly.

"Selfishness? I'm escaping so that I can seek out a guy I'm researching…" GT countered.

"And then what will you do? Try to find your place in the galaxy?" Pressure asked.

GT hadn't been expecting that. "I don't know what I'll do."

"If you want me to 'bust you out', then promise me one thing: that you'll come back and liberate all the experiments that will need your help." Pressure replied.

Gt nodded. "I will. Don't worry Pressure; its one more thing on my list. By the way, will your girl Eclipse be in on this?" he asked, causing Pressure to blush slightly.

"She's not my girl… but I'll tell her." Pressure replied.

"Cool. Meet me on the roof of my cell building tonight. And tell the others!" GT exclaimed.

Pressure nodded, and GT front-flipped off the roof of the building.

A little while later…

GT was talking to experiment 600, AKA Optic, when Magmus walked up, wearing his trademark smirk.

"Hey, 771. I've heard that you're forming a gang to oppose the doctor." Magmus said.

"And naturally, you want to give me a black eye. Well, blacker." GT said smugly.

"Listen 771, if you want to escape, you'll have to go through _me._ And that won't be good for you." Magmus said.

"You'd better prep your gang, Magmus. Me and _my_ gang will be taking you on." GT said in a challenging tone.

"Bring it." Magmus replied, before stalking off.

Optic turned to GT. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Magmus can be very brutal." She said, slightly worried.

"Don't worry Optic; just meet me on the cell building tonight!" GT repield before running off.

Later that night…

GT, Corrode, Corona, Pressure, Eclipse and Optic were all on top of the roof that night. Then other five waited for GT to address them.

"The plan to bust out is gonna take cooperation from all of us. Pressure, Eclipse and Optic will go to the security room of the prison and deactivate the force field. You three will also need to open all the cells." GT explained.

"Do you want us to start a riot?" Eclipse asked. GT shook his head at the white experiment.

"Once Magmus realizes that his cell is open, _he'll _start the riot." GT replied.

"That will make your job harder, won't it?" Optic asked.

"Not really. We'll be able to do it regardless of that." GT replied.

"What is your mission?" Pressure asked.

"Me, Corrode and Corona will make sure everybody has a way outta here. Then we find a ship and high-tail it to where we can find that guy I told you about." GT responded.

"Let's do it!" They all exclaimed. Eclipse then teleported away in a puff of smoke with Pressure and Optic.

The security room was very dark, so Optic switched to night vision. They walked through the room until they reached the control panel for all of the prisons. Optic typed on the keyboard, and then pressed a button.

An alarm blared through all of the prisons on the planet, waking up any experiment that was asleep. It even woke up Dr. E. Rupt, who was a heavy sleeper. Next, the force field became visible, before disappearing completely due to deactivation. Lastly, all the cells opened.

"Time to get some payback." GT said as he, Corrode and Corona all walked into the prison. GT an Corona extended their extra arms, but Corrode didn't due to him liking to fight with only two.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Corona asked.

"Kind of late to be asking that now isn't it?" GT asked. "And besides, its riot time!"

TBC


End file.
